Veronica Snow
Veronica Snow is the titular main antagonist of the supernatural horror film Prom Queen. Biography Veronica Snow was once an officially unpopular girl, orphaned at a painfully young age when her parents when they were killed in the Birmingham March. She was considered strikingly beautiful, especially by Sam Collins. During one basketball game that is observed by Melody Blue, Veronica is not the best player but Sam is caught admiring her and they speak to one another like friends, and she clearly has feelings for him. After the game, they are seen bonding together as they talk, and they are observed by Brienna Blue and Fan Franklin. The latter was a vicious and merciless bully towards Veronica and tormented her in so many ways throughout her life. The former was Veronica's best friend, and the two of them had been closer than siblings once before she met Sam - although initially jealous of Sam, Brienna develops romantic feelings for him as well and is envious of Veronica to the point of jealousy. Sam invites Veronica to prom, to which she reacts extremely nervously. Brienna comforts her while one of the teachers, Mrs. Green, encourages her to go and even offers to buy her a dress, but it is Brienna who buys the dress. On the Prom Night, Veronica attends, guided into the hall by Brienna, in a fantastically beautiful green dress, with her hair braided delicately and her face thinly made up. Sam is smitten by her beauty and invites her to dance to, at his request, Elton John's Your Song. ''As they dance, Brienna enviously watches them. Sam is predictably declared Prom King. Veronica had been drinking in secret, due to being incredibly nervous. She is attacked by Fan and her gang, and stripped of her dress. She is then shoved out in to the hall just as her name is called as Prom Queen - the entire population of the hall is shocked at the fact that she has lost her dress and is practically naked. She drunkenly walks to the stage, trying to conceal herself and avoid the derisive stares of the people around her. The metal-lettered words Prom King hover over Sam, illuminated by lights, and the words Prom Queen over Veronica, but with a piece sawn off of the 'n' so instead it reads Prom Queer, as a reference to her closeness with Brienna. A horrified Veronica suddenly sees, at the back of the hall, Brienna entering the hall...wearing Veronica's dress! While Sam tries to comfort her and cover her up as people start to take photos, Veronica suffers a brutal fit and collapses. Later, in the hospital, it is discovered that her fit will leave her paralytic for the rest of her life. Brienna, motivated by Sam being ripe for her taking, kills Veronica via painkiller overdose, but not before Veronica seizes her and locks eyes with her one last time. Veronica returns as a ghost and begins to orchestrate her vengeance - she kills every person who attended the prom (Everyone who laughed at her during the prom when she was humiliated). She strangles Fan with her own dress, drowns Miss Green in the river and multiple others in terrible ways. The first to die, though, was Sam, who independently killed himself by jumping off the diving board at school being unable to contemplate life without Veronica. Veronica ensured that the sole witness to these deaths was Brienna Blue. Veronica continues to issue similar fates for anyone who enters the school, and she is sighted multiple times and nicknamed '''The Prom Queen'. Though she is sighted, there is no evidence to support her killings being supernatural in nature. When Melody Blue brings her school project of making a film to Icevale High, she and her crew inadvertently alert Veronica and she watches them arrive, though they originally do not see her. She also sees Katie Reynolds take one of the green roses from the lockers, a green rose being one of the decorations on her dress, and watches her take it away as her own. Throughout their stay, she plagues them with replays of Your Song on the record-player from the Prom Night, and Melody in particular she instils visions of Veronica's past, including her traumatic Prom Night. She does not speak to Melody, even though Melody at one point sees her and asks what happened to her. She begins the brunt of her wrath by strangling Katie when Katie tries on Veronica's dress, using the collar of the dress to strangle the girl and making herself appear only to Katie. She also removes the dress from Katie when the ambulance arrives, removing the evidence that she was killed by the dress. Timmy, Melody's love interest, is implicated in her murder. Later, Timmy enters one of the classrooms in an attempt to find one of the costumes for the film and encounters Veronica, standing like a teacher in front of her victims, who sit at the desks like students. She slowly draws an accurate picture of Melody, before reaching out with one hand and clawing slowly, intensely, into the chalkboard, drawing five long, vicious scratches across Melody's body. Veronica then disappears herself in front of Timmy, but leaves the clawed drawing of Melody to intimidate him. She then kills Peter Reynolds by drowning him the same way she did Mrs Green, by appearing to him and luring him into the river. She proceeds to climax her visions to Melody by showing her the scene where Brienna kills her, revealing to Melody that her grandmother is responsible for the hauntings. Veronica later kills Captain Beck, who has been investigating her activities and her murders for a long time, by luring him to the top of the diving board, before causing him to fall off the edge and smash his skull, mirroring Sam's suicide. Motivated by the detective's death, Melody and Timmy try to leave, but Veronica traps them in the school and corners them in the main hall, flanked by a throng of ghosts of people she's killed since the Prom Night. Desperate, Melody calls her teacher calls Mr. Summers. He comes to the school and manages to enter the hall unopposed, and Melody runs to him when he calls that they are leaving now. However, Melody sees Veronica standing above them on the control deck (Where the disco lights are suspended) and falls to a halt, calling for Mr. Summers to stop. He hears her too late and a chandelier falls on his head, killing him. Sensing that Brienna will finally come to save Melody, Veronica plays Your Song and hypnotizes the two of them into dancing to it - Melody tries to combat her, but eventually succumbs and they dance. Veronica later intimidates Brienna on her way by sending Fan to crash Brienna's car as she arrives, and later smiles coldly at Brienna when she arrives, leading the two dancers through a door to the spirit realm, despite Brienna begging that she take her instead. Veronica appears for the final time when Brienna collapses from a fit akin to what Veronica suffered during her humiliation, and appears to Brienna in the hospital, ringed by her victims and arm-in-arm with Melody and Timmy. She reaches for the machine that applies painkillers, obviously considering poetically killing Brienna the way Brienna had done in reverse, and Brienna pleads incomprehensibly for it to be done. Instead, Veronica refuses and leans in and kisses Brienna on the forehead, saying You wanted me to make you suffer. So, suffer, and leaves. Brienna is admitted to an asylum afterwards, where she remains for the rest of her life. Veronica is seen during the credits, standing over Melody and Timmy as they dance for all eternity. Personality and Appearance Veronica has always been breathtakingly beautiful when she was alive, and every boy in her class was at one point extremely attracted to her. She was tall and slender, with an attractive figure, long red hair and green eyes. When she went to the Prom Night, she wore a stunningly beautiful green dress with flowery patterns and green high-heeled shoes. She was always extremely self-conscious and underconfident to a fault as a child, due to being constantly bullied by Fan Franklin throughout her life. She had a close relationship with Brienna Blue, to such a point that they were surrogate sisters to one another, but Brienna began to feel jealous of her friend for being so fortunate with boys. Veronica was so nervous that she began to reconsider going to Prom, but couldn't pinpoint what she was afraid of. Her introverted nature was what made it such a surprise to everyone when she arrived at the Prom in such a beautiful dress. She danced with Sam and Brienna later remarked that she had never ever looked happier. However, she was still nervous and took to heavy drinking for a substantial part of the night. This is what hardened the blow when she was attacked and humiliated. She became extremely violent after she suffered the fit, her last impulse being to grab Brienna hard enough to strangle her and silently vow vengeance to her. When she returned, she apparently had no qualms and no restraints about killing so many people sadistically and surrounding herself with the people who laughed at her - it is almost blindingly obvious that they were entirely subservient to her now. Veronica has become extremely wrathful, sadistic and malevolent. She was also remorseless and didn't seem angry or joyed when she killed Katie, but she was somewhat poetic in the way she killed off the others and when she made Katie hallucinate she was sleeping with Sam, since Sam was somebody else's boyfriend and it reflected on how Brienna had slept with Sam before the Prom. Veronica's hatred and anger towards Brienna vented to such a great degree that she smiled at the latter when taking Timmy and Melody into the spirit realm, smug at taking away Brienna's happiness. She later sadistically contemplated killing Brienna while she was in hospital, and instead allowed her to suffer, backfiring what Brienna had begged of Veronica when her granddaughter was taken from her. Her motivations for allowing Melody and Timmy dance forever in her realm are unknown, but it is possibly an unusual display of empathy on her part because she wanted them to have the dance that Veronica never had with the boy of her dreams. Category:Female Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Killer Category:Female Killer Category:Villians Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers